Crimson Hate, Cerulean Hope
by Kami-no-Yami-666
Summary: There is always opposing forces, always Good and Evil, Light and Dark... Yet, they are two sides of the same coin. Where there once was one is now two. Raised by opposing sides and ideals, who will Westeros favor? Who will rise to the Game? And who... Shall take the true prize! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Hate, Cerulean Hope**

 **I'm back everyone! Thank you all for being patient in this time and now here is what you all have been waiting for, the crossover promised in the poll! You all voted and the one that came out on top was the Narutox Game of Thrones crossover, as you all know. Now I want to thank Jebest4781 and DRAGONfromheaven for their help in this story, for if not for them it would not be as good as it came out. I want to thank you all for your continued support and the constant feedback, thank you all!**

 **I would like to make an announcement, as you all know due to my new situation, no longer single and am now married to my lovely wife, I will be a little more occupied as of late. So expect updates to come out a bit slower but I promise to keep up a good pace and put them out when they are good and ready with polish worthy of the time and effort put in. Now that that's out of the way lets get this story going! (Disappears in a burst of shadows.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones.**

 **Chapter 1: It Begins...**

 **XXXXXX**

The day, so beautiful as of this moment was rocked by the sound of battle. Birds fled from the trees as the sounds of flesh and bone collided, echoing throughout the Valley of the End. The very earth rumbled and shook, the blows blowing away anything close to the two combatives with kinetic force. Jumping back the two looked over the water's they stood upon to assess their foe.

Standing near the bank of the land was a blonde teen by the age of thirteen. His attire consisted of a bright orange jumpsuit and matching pants with blue highlights, and black sandals. Around the blue eyed teens head was a black headband, the metal plate adorned with a swirling leaf symbol hailing him as a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. But not just any ninja, no for he was the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto Uzumaki, son of the feared Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, though as of this moment the child was unaware of such knowledge. Glaring over to the teen across from him Naruto clenched his fists in anger as his whiskered visage snarled into a sneer, getting into a loose stance as he crouched on the water, red chakra beginning to emanate from him.

Standing across from him was the now rogue Uchiha, Sasuke. Of the same age as the loyalist blonde the raven haired avenger wore a blue shirt with high collar, a red and white fan adorned on the back symbolizing his proud heritage. On his lower half was a pair of white shorts and black sandals, to which his feet began to spread wider apart as his body emanated black tainted chakra. The Curse Mark spreading over his form as his body took the form of a dark skinned monstrosity, glaring across to Naruto as black chakra formed his favored technique.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

They roared, disappearing from their positions and reappearing not a foot from each other in the air bearing ever closer with attacks coming to defeat the other. Purple rasengan and cursed chidori meeting in a struggle of power as they pushed everything they had into their attacks, a shroud of black starting to surround them as the chakra output pushed past the limits of their coils. Their surroundings began to warp around them, their visions blurring as their attacks grinded against one another as the shroud condensed into an orb surrounding them. Compressing ever more the orb shrank, the two titans never giving it a thought as their attacks got closer to each other til...

BOOOOM

The shroud compressed to its last, disappearing from view. That is till a shockwave of energy exploded outward, destroying the valley and everything around it within a fifteen thousand meter radius.

The two youths would never be seen again in that world...

XXXXXX

Colors, colors everywhere swam around him. His attack now forgotten as his companion was as the energies holding them in their clutches turned on the Uchiha. Shredded into millions of pieces and scattered to plains unknown by these forces the young Uzumaki couldn't fathom what happened, his mind reeling from watching his 'best friend' die in front of him.

"I... I couldn't save him.." He mentally shuddered, his arms wrapping around him as his crimson eyes welled with tears. He couldn't save his friend from his own darkness, and now... Now he was gone.

Silent sobs left him as unbeknownst to him blue particles began to leave him, slowly forming into a shadow staring back to him with a compassionate stare of cerulean eyes. Tears left crimson windows of a pained soul as shadowed hands tilted his chin up staring into cerulean oceans. Watery eyes let more tears fall as he snarled slightly, crimson particles shrouding him as he slapped the hands away from him. Rage taking him as he roared in anguish and pain. His very body burning him as the shroud of red and black overtook him, his body being saturated with his energies as his clothes were shredded and consumed in the haze. Shadowed appendages reached toward him, trying to comfort the poor soul but was slapped away by crimson tails of bubbling chakra.

Huffing the shadow reached through the shroud, disregarding the pain of its arm burning from the poisonous shawl and slowly approached its counterpart. White and blue particles surrounded it as its reach finally touched upon the troubled blonde. Crimson eyes bore into cerulean ones as his vision blackened, mind beginning to fog and fade as the shadow now started to gain flesh. Now formed, white teeth calling to him as he passed from the world of conscious thought.

"Brother..."

XXXXXX

The land.. was wrought of blood. In more loose terms the very earth of the continent itself was sustained by the blood of Mortal conflict. Oh sure, Lords and Ladies tried to mask such things with trivial sayings; Above the Rest; A Lannister always pays his debts, Death before Dishonor, the list went on to say the least.

But at the moment none of that mattered... No for there was another conflict that was boiling to the surface. The people of Westeros were beginning to grow tired of their Mad King. His cruelty in punishing criminals, the constant threats of death and lashings for supposed traitors, the starving of the poor populations to fill the royal coffers... Truly the man seemed to be losing his mind and sense of morals if he was willing to do so much to his own people.

CRUNCH

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bones splintered through flesh as a mace fell upon it, the poor man's arm now ending in a mangled and broken end as the weapon lay at the center of his pain.

"Hahahaha! Silly fool, what good can you do?" The Knight sneered down to the man, kicking him with an arrogant gleam. The man's House crest apparent on his right breast plate as blood splattered onto the golden Lion. The knight was dressed in lighter armor than the average soldier, with only the gauntlets and chestplate present as he forgoes the protection for a more comfortable attire of lacquered leather with the enjoyment of the day. Unfortunately the said enjoyment was terrorizing a small family of innkeepers as he drank his fill of alcohol.

"Please, please leave him be! We just want to be left alone Ser Kile!" A woman screamed, holding her two young children against her as she begged the man to leave her husband be.

"Silence whore! This pig nosed bastard insulted my House and deserves a fucking beating." Blue eyes burned with fury as he pulled up the weapon and lifted up the mace again as it shadowed the moon from the injured man's view. The air began to grow heavier a ways behind them, a distortion in the air becoming apparent as a small body fell from it. The phenomenon leaving as soon as the body fell from it in a flash of light with crimson outlining its being. Slowly the energy retreated into the body making it gasp as coughs came from the shadowed form as it cleared its lungs.

Shaking slightly the small body lifted its head, crimson eyes setting upon the armored man and cowering weakling. A snarl forming on its lips as clawed hands made their way to its weapon of choice.

"PLEASE! MERCY!" The man begged closing his eyes as the mace came crashing down, only for it to crash next to the man. Shakily the man looked to see why he was not ended only to see the Lannister clutching his neck in pain. Protruding from his neck was an odd knife of sorts, seeming to appear from thin air as the knight struggled to remove it as he choked on his own blood.

"GRGH! WHHGHTH?!" He choked as he felt metal pierced his neck again, twisting into his neck and finally separate his head from his shoulders.

Shaking the peasant scrambled back from the headless knight as the head fell away in a spray of gore. Eyes wide the man took in the appearance of the shadowed individual behind the corpse, holding the knives in both hands. Crimson orbs bore into him through a tangle of, from what he could tell from the shadowed night, dark blonde hair. The apparition was short, almost as if it was some demented child of five summers, and didn't say a word as it growled slightly and brought down the knives on the corpse.

SLICE

THUMP

Wet splashes of blood and meat met the dirt ground as plate crashed with the remains, the apparition glaring down at the bits and pieces of the man. Growls coming from it as the glow of its eyes grew more and more apparent.

"M-mother?" The little girl questioned her parent as the apparition began to move to her father. Fearing for her husband's safety the woman Abigail quickly tried to gain its attention.

"P-please, leave my husband be! We mean no harm!" Stopping the blonde looked over his shoulder, the rags of scorched black fabric falling from his shoulders as his eyes took in the woman's appearance. Her looks weren't much, nothing he hasn't seen better of and her clothes were plain and dull. She didn't merit his attention, no. No she didn't, but the meat in front did. He needed to get rid of it, rid it from his territory just like the others. Knives rose up as the small child was about to bring them down but stopped as he knocked an arrow away from piercing his head.

"GRRRRRR!" His eyes followed the path of the arrow to see a group of ten fully armored knights on horseback galloping to his location, all with the gold and crimson crest of Lannister's. Knuckles whitened in anger as the kunai shattered in his grasp. Bare feet blurred into motion as he sped to the knights, claws out at the ready as five arrows were let loose. Pivoting on his left foot the creature ducked under two of them as he pounced, twisting in the air as the last three passed by him by a hairsbreadth.

Landing a few feet away in front of them the child sped faster and faster till he blurred from sight and appeared onto the lead knights horse, a small clawed fist barreling into the rider, throwing him off his steed. Yelling out in anger the knight seeing his leader fall away from the demon child let his blade fly through the air to cut the beast in two. Seeing the danger the demon chuckled darkly and jumped to the next horse, avoiding the steel blade as it beheaded the horse.

Claws at the ready the child let a roar loose from his blackened lips as he slammed into the Knight, claws piercing armor with steel separating and flesh tearing in a burst of life essence as his hands gained a hold of the knights heart. Crimson eyes gleamed in glee as he watched the man's eyes widen and roll into the back of his head in fear and shock as his hands squeezed his victim's heart till he crushed the organ in his grasp making the man slump in his saddle as his life left him. Rearing back in fear the frightened horse bucked the corpse and demon off of it.

Falling to the ground on all fours the crimson eyed beast growled at the riders circling around him. They thought they were better, thought they could cage him. Slaughter him with their numbers. Foolish!

Behind the circle the leader of the group stood pulling his helm from his blonde head as his men pulled their swords from their scabbards as they pointed them to the child. Smacking the flat of one of the blades away the child jumped into the air as the blades went for a thrust, landing on top of them he grinned maliciously and pounced to the man in front of him as the knight raised his sword to skewer him. Grabbing his arms the child brought the man's attack to a stand still. Grinning all the while he crushed the gauntlets as well as the wrists of the man, effectively destroying his grip on his sword letting it fall from his grasp as he gave out a cry of pain. Flipping over and onto the man's shoulders the blonde caught the large, for him, sword while it fell as one of the knights swords stabbed where he would have been. Coughing up blood the knight grasped the blade in his guts, looking to his brother in arms in shock as the child used the chance to behead the attacker.

Back-flipping off of the knight he swung the sword again making the man's head joined his comrades as he landed onto the ground, avoiding the stomping feet of one of the horses. Rolling under the steed he brought his stolen weapon back and slammed it all the way through the steeds body, organs and out to the riders unprotected posterior and crotch. Cold steel pierced the knight from under as it pierced through his body and intestines just as it did his steeds, shredding his insides as the blade was moved and slashed away from him letting loose his and his horses innards onto their killer, bathing him in gore as they fell onto the ground. Rolling away from the corpses the bloodied demon dragged the crimson dripping blade with him as he looked upon the now disturbed knights.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled darkly, relishing in their fear as he pointed his sword to them. A sickly grin spreading over his whiskered cheeks as he looked to them.

"DIE!" Laughing the demon let his stolen blade fly from his hand through the air to find itself be skewered through another knight's chest and heart killing him his momentum the blonde twisted taking a kunai from his person and batted away a strike to his right, using the momentum of the slice and turning in a spin with the kunai taking the front legs of the horse away. Falling down with its legs taken the horse gave out a pained neigh just as his spinning knife took its head and came not a second later to chop off the limbs of its rider in a blur of motion leaving a stump with its limbs falling from it as it exploded in a shower of blood from its wounds.

Lashing out his left foot to end his spin he threw his kunai into the horses head making it crumble as the rider fell to him. Kicking the hilt of the sword from the man's hand the blonde back-flipped, catching the blade and batted another attack away from the other knights as brought the blade back to the unarmed knights midsection, cutting his armor away and his stomach open letting his entrails fall from the wound. Following up the strike the demon slashed his neck ending any breathe he would of drawn from him left.

Jumping back from two slashes to his person the blonde glared to the two knights protecting their leader.

"My Lord, stay back! This... Thing, surely will not let you live if it killed most of our people in such a short time." Tywin shook his head, trying to get to terms with what he just witnessed. A child, an abnormal child, killed seven of his best men with strength and speed unheard of by normal means. Yet, he did not gain a single wound in the process either. No, all the bloodshed today was from his men not the child. Letting his eyes go over the child he didn't have time to be impressed, for the child disappeared again.

"GAH!" The knight to his right yelled in pain as the child sunk the blade into his chest, hiding behind him as his right hand skewered the man again in his attempt to kill the child. Kicking the corpse off of the steed the child was able to pull sword from the knights grasp as it stuck into the corpse, giving him the perfect opportunity to slam into the man. Falling from his horse from the force of the hit the knight could only throw punches at the child as his horse bucked and ran in fear. Struggling the knight punched the child only to do nothing as the demented blonde had his hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing with incredible force as he choked and squirmed throwing punch after punch at the demon...

Chuckling the blonde crushed the knights neck in a surge of pressure, his grin lengthening in satisfaction at the sound of his victims airways collapsing and his life ending. Turning to his next victim he smiled even more, claws caked in blood and raring for more.

Tywin narrowed his eyes at the child, or demon. He killed all of his men, something that not just anyone can do and in such an... Inhumane way.

Getting up the demon had a Glasgow-like grin across his face, walking to Tywin as he chuckled darkly. His claws moving to his victim as his world was stained in blood, his vision blurring and adjusting as he slowly approached his next victim. Only... He began to feel... Weaker... His body, now becoming heavier as his breathe grew short. His hands beginning to shake not in anticipation but... What?

The blonde looked at his hands, red particles began to come from his hands flying around him. Looking around he began to see more red orbs leave his body, gathering into an ever growing orb as he began to shrink. His rags barely fitting him as he shrank in size, the sands of time moving backwards it seems for the blonde. Now where there was once a small blonde terror of a child was a dark blonde, crimson eyed baby boy with a large orb of crimson energy floating over him. Crying the baby reached out for the orb, it's form morphing squirming as it growled just as the child once did.

"Someday soon... Yami... grow strong..." The orb rumbled to the child as the babe cried. The baby glowed crimson with a squeal of happiness from the orbs warmth to him. The energy faded from the infant, leaving him as he was. Rumbling again in approval the orb slowly floated up into the air and pulsed in a burst of red and soon a flash came from it forcing Tywin Lannister to cover his eyes. After he didn't feel the intense light from the orb he looked to see it wasn't there anymore, leaving the child crying in the forested area with him. Curious he approached the child, picking him up and wrapping him in the rags.

"A child... Killed all of my men..." He murmured, a slight smile going over his face as the baby seemed to stop crying as he held the boy in his arms. Looking up at him with big crimson slitted eyes the baby reached up to the Lannister, curious about the man in only the way a baby would be.

"With this boy... The Lannister's can finally be at the top..." Tywin grinned, plans already forming as he held the boy. What he saw was no doubt fear inducing, but if the boy was like that as only five what would he be as a full grown adult? With his strength only growing and his body trained and disciplined he would be the ultimate warrior... The ultimate Lannister if he had anything to say about it... Yes... he would be indeed….

"Hmmmm...If I heard that...orb correctly, it said your name was Yami. Well then Yami...Yami Lannister, you shall be... The greatest son of my name..." The lord chuckled as he went to calm down one of the horses that haven't strayed too far.

It was the beginning of a new reign of Lannister...

XXXXXX

To the North…

Catelyn Stark was taking a walk through her husbands woods, clearing her thoughts as things were beginning to become more and more heated due to current events. With the death of the Mad King the political landscape had shifted greatly as well as the land itself. People didn't know what to do and tensions were high.

A bright flash brought her attention to deeper inside the woods. Holding her dress in hand she ran to see what it was. When she neared the edge of the trees she gasped. There in the middle of the wood was a small child, and hovering over it was a dark purple orb changing every few seconds in form as it rumbled. The child glowed a bright blue as it giggled, reaching for the orb.

"Naruto... be happy..." The orb growled, floating away as the child stopped glowing. Finally stopping the orb pulsed rapidly, growing brighter and brighter making Catelyn cover her eyes as it grew to bright. Soon after the light faded, letting Catelyn finally uncover her eyes. Looking around she could see that the orb left, leaving the child to cry as its companion left it in the forest.

A wave of new feelings washed over the young woman as she rushed over to the crying baby, cooing to it and wrapping it up in the cloth that was its bed in the snow. She didn't know if she heard the orb correctly, but did it say the baby's name correctly? Naruto...yes that was what the orb said, huh strange name.

"Shhhh~ it's okay little Naruto~" She hushed the fussing baby, making the baby slowly but surely stop crying as she rocked him from side to side just as her mother instructed her when she held her baby brother when they were small. Tears seemed to disperse and disappear as the young blue eyed baby looked up to the beautiful woman holding him. Giggling the baby reached up with pudgy little hands, grabbing small handfuls of auburn hair making Cat to smile at the cute baby.

"You like my hair little one?~" She giggled, getting a squeal of happiness from the baby in agreement making her giggle even more kissing his forehead lovingly as she held him close.

Snuggling him close to her to keep the infant warm she looked around her seeing if there was anyone around and looked back to the baby. Yawning tiredly the baby snuggled into her warmth, getting sleepy from the excitement of meeting a new person. Smiling at the heartwarming bundle of joy that was the baby she kissed his forehead again in love that she didn't even know...

Maternal love... She could get used to this...

 **XXXXXX**

 **BOOOOOOOMM! Didn't see that coming did you?! A completely different take on the series. Two, count em, two Naruto's! Or... is it?**

 **(Cue epic music) DUM DUM DUM**

 **(Record is cut short as a chair is thrown from the audience. Barely misses) HEY! Calm the fuck down! All will be explained, just... Calm down. Shit.**

 **(Straightens clothes and looks back to audience ignoring the readied tomatoes)**

 **Ahem, anyway as you can see this is before canon happens so expect to see a lot of characters that are dead in canon be alive now, but as you know it's GOT so there's character death... Yeah, lets see how you guys deal with that.**

 **Once again I would like to say thanks to my friends Jebest4781 and DRAGONfromheaven for their help and to you guys for your continued support. Also next to be updated will be Intelligence for Hire, just wanted you guys to know. On a side note I got a challenge that anyone can do if their interested, try making a Reading Intelligence for Hire story. PM me if your interested, just wanted to throw that out there. Probably won't be made for a while but I would love to see that. Anyway, please leave some good feedback like you always do and... FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**

 **KY OUT! (Disappears in shards of shadows.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Hate, Cerulean Hope**

 **(KY appears in a blast of energy) I return everyone, sorry for the long wait but I have been busy. Now I must say thank you all for your support as it helps immensely to keep me going as well as a big old thank you to my friend Jebest4781 for the help on the chapter. Now I want to address something, Naruto will not have Chakra. Yes yes I know, Naruto without chakra is like Goku without Chi or Kaio-ken. Someone not even themselves, something completely different.**

 **As he is now, split in two, he is not Canon so really he is an OC I guess. Though that's really the point of creating these fic's but I digress you guys know the drill by now. Anyway he is not the fool, nor is he a demon. He is both yet he is not. Yami and Naruto live, the whole is fractured so please if you are hoping for some Jutsu being used or some little acts of love always prevails then please leave. This story, will not have such things. After all, in the Game of Thrones, no one truly comes out alive; whether it is physically or morally.**

 **Let us descend unto this story, let it begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones.**

 **Chapter 2: Growing up Separately**

 **XXXXXX**

"Open the gates!" With that order the great gates opened for the Lannister. A rather loud crescendo of metal and wood sounded as the leader of his House rode through the entrance.

Ignoring the questioning looks and requests from the guardsmen around him Tywin dismounted his horse. Careful to not awaken the baby in his arms the man handed over his horse's reins to an approaching squire.

"M-My Lord, wh-"

"Take my horse to his usual stables and give him a good meal and brushing. Don't ask me anything else boy." Brushing past the youngman, Tywin made his way through the crowd of concerned people and guards alike.

" _Fools, the lot of them. I have no time for idle chatter, I have an Heir to prepare after all."_ His eyes narrowed at the thought as he unconsciously held the baby close. Yes, the child would be valuable to him indeed. But how to explain his adoption? Many will wonder why he would even consider the thought of taking in a baby at the time of Robert Baratheon's Rebellion. Tywin was not known for his kindness after all, no he wasn't, everything he did was for one reason or another. Taking in the young blonde haired babe was rather unexpected as well so the reasons for such an action would have to be something that could be believed without to much questions.

" _The truth is not something the masses would ever believe, nor would they want it. The common folk rarely do while Nobility are rather fond of flowery words twisted into the worlds truth."_ He mused as he walked up the steps to his family's home. His steps echoing ever so softly through the tranquil Casterly Rock under the slight glow from the moons rays.

"Hmmmmm…." The child squirmed in his arms as a low growl came from its stomach. Seems like he was hungry. No matter, he would have a servant attend to the child's nourishment as soon as he got to his destination.

Ignoring the beginnings of a tantrum from the child; Tywin opened the doors to his home, passing all manner of servants as he got to his private chambers. Along the way, he called out to a random servant that passed through the hallways and ordered said servant to fetch something for not only for him to eat but also for the infant. Try as he might, he needed to have Yami quieted down and possibly asleep so he can start his thoughts for a good cover story for Yami's adoption. During this time, he had to take care of the infant and try to remember during the time of when his late wife, Joanna, would make him help put infant Jaime and Cersei to calm down and eventually sleep. After a few moments of trial and error, he was able to only get Yami to fully calm down just as the servant from earlier came in with something to fill his belly and that of Yami's before Tywin dismissed the servant.

As Tywin was feeding Yami, he now was able to start thinking on what to do for the background story. Thinking of several scenarios that could work but they started to bring out some downfalls on the details. One scenario he devised was the him siring a bastard son with some random woman during the war, unfortunately that would end up putting a bad mark onto his reputation, thus ending that plan quickly. Another thought was of how he originally found Yami and chuckled a bit that no one would actually believe on how Tywin came across the boy slaughtering fully grown men before turning into a baby. Now that would be just insanity and would make others think he is a loon.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the milk bottle was empty and Yami needed to burp so there won't be any problems in his airways. Once getting the child to burp, Tywin brought the child to his eye level to see what other possibilities to do for the background.

Then he noticed Yami's eyes, his burning crimson eyes. Yes that was it. Why didn't he realize that before? This could help out so much more on getting things right.

So with that he had to think and started pulling out several lineage books to search for Valyrian families that came across from the old lands. Food for thought but the Targaryens weren't the only family/clan that had traveled from Valyria and settled in Westeros but instead of being mostly known, they had all scattered and were eventually forgotten.

After an hour of research, Tywin now had gotten himself a full idea on how to sell his idea to not only his family but to the rest of Westeros when asked.

He was soon ready to leave his chambers to possibly find his children to tell them first but the doors opened and revealed his daughter, Cersei, standing in the doorway.

"Here you are father. I was wondering where you were. I had heard that you came back home but some rumors were spreading that you had an infant with you." Cersei proclaimed as she then noticed the infant in her father's arms. "Father….who is this?"

"This is Yami, your new brother." He answered getting a shocked gasp from his daughter as she looked to the baby.

"W-what?" Cersei said as her mind was starting to flood with questions of how did this happen and what occurred.

"If you must know Cersei. No, he isn't a bastard of my blood. He is being adopted into the family." Tywin said as he now had to start rocking the infant since he started to wake up. Ugh and he had just gotten him to fall asleep and now this happens. Tywin had to wonder how Joanna was able to make his first two children fall asleep so easily while he had such difficulty.

"Adopted! What do you mean adopted!?" Cersei tried to yell but she remembered that there is a baby in the room so had to do a quieted yell.

"I'll explain everything once your brothers are here. I don't want to explain myself too many times and this would make things simpler with my children being told first and then the rest of House Lannister." The Lannister Patriarch said as he rocked Yami back to sleep.

"Well…. Jaime just returned from King's Landing to fully secure the city and help clean up like you ordered. _Tyrion_ was in his study for gods knows how long. Probably with some whores or taking a nap asides from his usual readings." Cersei said putting a bit of distasteful emphasis onto her dwarf of a brother.

Ah yes, Tywin momentarily forgot on what he ordered his eldest to do back at King's Landing after Robert's Rebellion,as the populace of Westeros had started to name it, to help procure the area and help the masses clean up the city to bring in a good image onto House Lannister. With the newly dubbed Kingslayer leading the orders would possibly gain favor one way or another.

"Good. Now help me fetch your brothers since there will be several things we need to discuss and account for. Yami being one of them." Tywin said as Cersei had to repress a groan since she didn't want to fetch her younger brother but she had to follow her father's orders.

"Alright….." Sighing she left his chambers to retrieve her siblings.

It took a bit of time to gather the two brothers. Tyrion was easy since he was in his study and he was asleep in his chair with one of his books on top of his face. Cersei had some slight pleasure picking the book up and closing it loudly next to his ear to startle making him wake up. Jaime though was a bit hard to find at first because at first he was at the stables to take care of his horse before he quickly went all over the place from the kitchen for some food to his study for who knows what till ending up taking a bath to wash away the grime.

Once fetching the brothers, the two Lannister men kept on peering glances at the infant in their father's arms and various thoughts were going through their head. They wanted to voice them but they could tell with the aura their father was emitting that it was practically telling them to shut it and ask later.

The family soon ended up in Tywin's study and each of them took their seats with Tywin behind his desk holding Yami while his other children sat in front of him shifting their glances between the infant to their father. The silence was starting to kill them and one of them was about to speak until Tywin decided to speak.

"I will go straight to the point, the infant I have here is named Yami and he will be a part of this family from now on. Why? Because it's the least I could do given his parent's sacrifice and service they have done for me. I owe them too much after all to abandon their only child." The siblings looked to one another in a moment of silent questioning. Their father was indebted to a few people? Well… deceased people now given the child in front of them. Yet, that bore the question….

"How exactly did you owe… Yami's parents father?" Tyrion asked voicing the same thought as his siblings as he watched his father closely.

Tywin sat back as he set Yami in a more comfortable position, "To put it simply I owed them my life. If it wasn't for them, I would not be here today."

Now this got the siblings to go wide eyed and glanced at each other to do a silent conversation between themselves before looking at their father to continue the explanation.

"Now then, a while back when I was but a young lad around Jaime's age, I was out with my father and a few of our Bannermen hunting. At the time my father was scheming and plotting to backstab a few of the Houses for more land and influence, as usual, which in turn resulted in quite a few of them plotting his demise. On that day they enacted such plans and sent forth a large force of their own to snuff out my father and any of his compatriots and associates that were accompanying him. Being my father's son I was of course targeted just as my father was, maybe even more so now that I think about it, that day and fought against them with our forces. Unfortunately we were outnumbered greatly and they slaughtered our people leaving only my father and I alive." The siblings listened, enraptured by their fathers tale as they could not fathom their sire losing a battle. He was Tywin Lannister after all, he was not someone that would lose so… Easily.

"What did they do to you and grandfather, father?" Cersei asked getting a scowl from her father.

"To me, I was hung on a nearby tree. Tied and gagged with a hempen rope around my neck while my father… Escaped, leaving me to die…" Green eyes shimmered in unspoken rage as he spoke. Part of that was indeed true of referencing an event that happened in his youth with his father and it brought up unpleasant memories but he needed to get to the task at hand now.

"Needless to say they left me to perish by hanging under those trees branches as they pursued my father with only a few people standing guard to watch over me just in case I somehow escape. Then sometime after, someone had shown up and started slaughtering my captors before climbing up the tree to safely get me onto the ground. After untying me, he brought me to his home and helped hide me for a time until I was healed of my injuries." Tywin said as he can see the looks of his children. Yes….it seems they are truly buying into the story.

"Hold on.."

Well, most of them anyways.

"How can one man make such a difference father. From what you have told us, it seems like there was a rather sizeable amount of men stationed to guard you. Yet, one person was able to dispose of them. That doesn't seem possible." Tyrion pointed out as he rubbed his chin. While he may not know much in the ways of combat, he did know basic logic. There was only so much one person could do against a large number of enemies till they themselves fell in battle. It just didn't seem realistic for one man to be able to save his father from death, the story didn't sound right..

"I understand your skepticism Tyrion. After all, one man would not be able to take on such numbers in a full frontal assault. However, with the shroud of night and soundless steps, one would be able to dispatch even the most powerful of Knights. The man that saved me was one such individual." Tyrion sat back mulling over this knowledge from his father.

"So he was an assassin then." Cersei said with a thoughtful look. Assassins were not uncommon in Westeros, just difficult to find and deal with due to their agility and speed since they favor light apparel as opposed to plate armor that Knights wear.

Tywin shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. At the time I did not ask as my mind was on other matters and I didn't question him at all. Anyways... weeks passed as I was bedridden, slowly healing from the attack on my person. During that time I learned that the two were of Valyrian descent, which would explain why they had such odd appearances." Tywin's hand presented the slightly open, sleepy eyes of the child to his children entrancing them with his odd ocular appearance. "Yami's eyes are just like his parents, full of life and curiosity."

"Father…. If he is of Valyrian descent then wouldn't he have silver hair and purple eyes?" Jaime questioned his father.

"While that would be true for the majority of Valyrian's, his parents were part of a smaller branch of their people. This branch did not just breed with their own kind, but outsiders as well. This in turn had them inherit different traits hence the change in looks from their brethren. The only well known Valyrian descendants are the Targaryens with their silvery blonde hair and purple eyes. But through some talks while I was living with Yami's parents, I was able to learn that there were people that had indeed have purple eyes but also red, gold and orange eyes, but also had other colored hair like hair as red as blood or yellow as bright as the sun." Tywin said in the last bit of the explanation on the physical traits that some were done through research while the rest was thought up at the top of his head when planning Yami's background.

Tyrion looked to the child, "Where are Yami's parents now?" His siblings nodded as they wondered the same thing as their brother.

"They're dead. When I was on my way back here from King's Landing, I had a feeling to check up on them for old time sakes. So I directed my men to change course on the trip back home and near where Yami's parents were at, we were attacked. There was a raid nearby and Yami's parents died when trying to help my men but they too fell. In their last breaths they asked me to take in their child and as you know 'A Lannister always pays their debts.' So with me owing them, twice, I took it upon myself to take in Yami as my adopted child." The atmosphere seemed to shift into a somber one as the siblings gave the baby somber looks.

"... Well, may as well get used to looking after the tyke." Tyrion chuckled as he leaned into his right hand.

"... I could use a new baby brother." Cersei smiled, walking around the desk to pat the child's small blonde tufts.

"... I'll make sure to teach him how to wield a blade like no other when he's older. Who knows, he may be a good sparring partner." Jamie smirked.

Tywin could only give a small smile as his children seemed to slowly accept Yami. Now, the Lannisters would have a new addition to the family.

One, that would shake Westeros to its very foundations... But first...

"Now with that taken care of, we have other matters to discuss." Tywin said as he started to discuss the other matters for the meeting. It's going to be a very long evening for them.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hmmm~ hm hm~ Hmmm hm hmmmm~ hmmm hm hmm hm hm hmmm hmmmmm~" The little blonde slept soundly as the soft hums from Catelyn soothed his dreams.

"My Lady, is it wise to bring a baby here under our current circumstances? There is still some unsavory individuals in these walls." A young servant said as Catelyn bit her lip. While she could understand her friend's words she couldn't just reverse her decision. She held the baby closer as she walked past a few nobles, making sure not to reveal the bundled child to anyone but the servant she trusted most.

A small yawn from Naruto broke her from her thoughts, bringing a smile to her face.

"Maybe not the wisest of decisions Helga but it was the right decision to make." She kissed the child's cheek softly making him sigh in content and snuggled deeper into her warm embrace.

The young servant could only sigh in resignation to her Lady's words, "Well, far be it for me to stop you my Lady. Still, Lord Eddard may not take to kindly to you taking in a child of unknown birth at this current time."

"You leave my husband to me Helga, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." Catelyn smiled to her friend. It was the same when she got back from her walk through the woods with the small child in question, Helga would worry about her and tell her it was a bad decision; yet she would not relent on her choice. The boy needed a place to call home and she was not going to let him freeze in the cold wilderness of the North. Besides, she knew Ned and he would stand by her decision in taking in the boy. He would just need some coaxing to allow her to raise the boy. She wasn't going to just give him to anyone after bonding with him, even if it had been for only a few hours of holding the child to her chest, she couldn't fathom the idea of giving him up to anyone. Call it her maternal instincts taking over to care for the infant. He was her little bundle of sunshine, her precious joy…. her son.

And no one would take him from her….ever.

"My Lady." The knights gave their respects as they opened the chambers to her husband's room. It wasn't that large with only a bed for two and a mirror, and there, looking out the terrace was her husband Eddard Stark.

The man in question stood a head taller than her with dark, brown hair that reached the back of his neck. His blue eyes took in the snow of his birthplace with clarity as his gloved hands rubbed together for warmth. His wear of the day was a simple black tunic shirt with matching trousers and leather boots.

Currently the Stark in question was pondering the future of his House. With Robert's Rebellion all but over, the land would prosper as well as his family with the ties he has fostered with Robert bearing fruit in due time. Not to mention Cat's insistence on having a child soon he would be able to have an heir. A smile broke over his rather serious demeanor. An heir, a son… That seemed to be to good to be true, yet that's what will happen. He couldn't wait to be a father.

Well, a father to his own child. He could only hope that Cat would take the news to him raising Jon well. Even if he steeled himself to the plan of taking in his sister's son as his own bastard child he still was apprehensive about telling the lie to his wife. A light touch of the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts as his wife spoke.

"Husband, I have someone I would like you to meet." Another nobleman probably with how the days been going. No matter, he can handle it.

"..."

Catelyn only smiled nervously as Ned looked to the bundle in arms.

"Cat… When you spoke of meeting someone, I did not think you meant a child of all things." Ned stated, a little perplexed at his wife's actions.

She nodded, "I know Ned, but I found him out in the cold and couldn't just leave him to die."

"What of his parent's? Where were they when you took the child." Ned could think of a few reasons the parents of the boy would not care for their child but he would like to know the exact reason for their actions.

"His mother died with little Naruto in her arms. As for the father… I do not know what has become of him. All I found when I was in the woods was the corpse of the woman holding onto the boy. I buried her as best as I could, though I fear the wolves took what remained of her flesh once I left." Her words flowed easily, as the story sounded believable enough when he face did not betray her. After all she could not just tell her husband that she found the baby due to an orb of light appearing with the child in question, Ned wouldn't believe it. So, she lied as the lie was a lot easier to swallow than the truth. She was sure that if anyone heard of a child of such strange origins then she was sure her son would have no respite from religious fanatics.

Ned sighed, "So you decided to take the child in then?"

It wasn't so much a question as a statement as he knew enough about Catelyn's character that she would want to take care of the child. She was already showing signs of affection just by the way her eyes would adoringly swathe over the little blonde child. Seems like she already made the decision, besides this just meant that any child he had with Catelyn would have a brother that they could depend on so there was no trouble in taking the child in.

"Yes, yes I have. I just wanted to tell you and make sure you would be content with my decision as I know it is not a small action I have taken." Ned just nodded and went to pat the child's head. Naruto in turn chose it was time to wake up and look with sleepy eyes to the man in question that was patting his blonde tufts.

Catelyn smiled as the baby cooed curiously, "It seems this little one approves of his new father."

"Aren't I the one that is supposed to pass judgement Cat?" Ned sarcastically stated getting a giggle from his wife.

"Not when the child is this cute I'm afraid Ned, he gets to choose. And, might I add, he has chosen a very good man to be his father." She smiled brightly. Her heart seemed to warm inside her chest at the thought of her family now growing with the child in her arms. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Now… this makes what I am about to tell you all the more difficult." Ned said as he made his way to the front of the room, opening the door to show a servant holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket. She blinked as she heard the cry of a small baby. Yet, Naruto wasn't crying.

The bundle... was crying...

"I would like you to meet… Jon Snow, my son." Catelyn's heart veritably stopped as her husband's words crashed into her.

And her happy world, came crashing down….

 **XXXXXX**

 **-Five Years Later-**

As with many things in Casterly Rock, young Yami's upbringing was done with the utmost care. No expense was spared as the young lad was tutored by some of the wisest of Maesters, that soon realised, that Yami learned inherently fast. Oh sure he had some problems with theory but once he was shown how it works he would gain an understanding of the material quickly to the point where he could easily explain it to someone that had no knowledge of the subject.

"Now Yami, what was the Turn-root used for most commonly in Esso's?" Maester Lyer asked to his young protege'. The five year old crimson eyed boy stared at the board in front of him and sighed.

"The Turn-root, or Twisted-hand as locals call it, is most commonly used in solutions that soothe the nerves and skin of a patient that has a rather heavy case of Greyscale. Though unfortunately no one has found a true cure for the disease as it corrupts the flesh deeply, turning it grey and sickly while accelerating the body's consumption of needed energy making the patient weak." Yami supplied getting a nod of approval from his teacher.

"Can you give a few examples of medicines that use Turn-root?" Yami rubbed his chin. Thinking it over he nodded and answered in a clear voice.

"Well there is Grounds Herth, Yors Tro, Staths Eleviate and Pro-Cu-Sept that list a few. Grounds Herth only has one-third of its mass composed of Turn-root, while the other two-thirds are composed of Bosh Grass, which when boiled in water produces an aroma and texture to it once consumed will numb the patient's senses, and Koy Savont, a run of the mill grain that helps indigestion. Yors Tro on the-"

"Ah, yes of course my boy. Thank you, but I just needed a few examples. No need to go into specifics." The old man pointed out with a slight twitch of the brow. If he didn't stop Yami from explaining then he would have gone on a rather long information filled speech on the things he asked for.

Yami sighed, "Maester come on. I'm just making the most out of our time."

"Yes, by wasting time so you can get out of the class without going over the material again." Yami just looked to his teacher with a stare, his expression never changing. Well it seems like the man has been paying attention to his act.

Don't get him wrong Yami enjoyed learning new things he truly did. Yet what he did not like was going over the material numerous times so that it could 'sink in' as his oldest mentor liked to say. Now this may be true that a child would need to go over the information numerous times in study for it to hold any weight in their mind but for Yami he could remember the information fairly easily.

Why should he waste time relearning something when he could be learning something new or going over his swordsmanship with Jaime or spending time with his sister Cersei. Heck he could even be playing chess with Tyrion for the Sevens sake! But this, this was just a waste of his time.

" _Not to mention it feels like he doesn't even pay attention to half the stuff he has been saying. I noticed five errors in the information he put out this time instead of the usual two he repeats in his recount of the lesson. Just adding fire to the inferno oh wise Maester."_ Yami mentally scoffed as he held his head up with his right hand, elbow firmly planted onto the desk he was seated at.

The spacious room that they were currently in wasn't much, a few bookshelves here, a window there and a large chalkboard in front with the old Maester standing next to it. The old man in question was only a head taller than the young blonde, who was 3'8 in height, but that was only due to his poor posture. Dressed in his usual robes of Maester's Lyer moved over to Yami and patted his blonde locks, his tired grey eyes smiling down to his young pupil.

"Stop it, I'm not some child Lyer." Yami swatted away the hand of his mentor getting a chuckle from the man.

"You only have six summers under your belt young man, you're a child whether you like it or not." He pointed out to the blonde.

Yami glared, "Regardless, please refrain from saying such things. The last thing I need is a rumour going around that it's alright to call me a 'child'. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

"You really hate the term 'child' that much?" Lyer questioned his charge with a raised brow. He knew the lad hated to be called a kid, which he was, for some reason but he didn't think it was that big of a deal since Tywin called him a kid or child when he was around. Though for the Lord of Lannisters it would probably be a word of endearment for the lad.

"I do. The term child, or kid for that matter goes to the generalization of a young one that knows not of what the world holds." The lad got up from his chair and smoothed out his black trousers and shirt. Turning to his mentor he crossed his arms.

"I however, know more than what a 'child' would know. I therefore am no such thing and will not be told otherwise." He of course failed to mention that his family got away with calling him their kid brother or son when in private but that was only due to the fact that they were his family so they could do such embarrassing things. Was it hypocritical of him to allow only his family to do so while everyone else coud not? Of course, but he did not give an inkling of a damn so it evened out in his opinion.

"It may mean that but it also refers to age Yami, so in that term you are in fact a-" Lyer stopped as the crimson eyes of his protege seemed to burn with a rather ominous glow. The blondes teeth clenched in slight agitation at Lyer's words but let out a sigh as he knew that he cowed the man for now.

"... I will let pretend you were not about to utter such words Lyer. Now, this lesson is over since it's time for the lesson's end. See you tomorrow." Waving off his mentors protests Yami left, shutting the door on his way out.

The Maester could only sigh at his pupils words. While level headed most of the time, it seems calling him such words brings out his anger as well as a bit of childishness that he still has even if he doesn't want to admit it himself.

"Seems like he still has some growing to do.." A soft smile broke over his face. Well, it would surely be a spectacle to see when the lad was grown that was for sure.

Speaking of the blonde, Yami was walking through the halls of his home. His thoughts slightly clouded by rage at the thoughts of being called a child. His rage was justified, in his own mind, and he would not be called such- such- an insult!

"Well now, what's my little brother mad about I wonder?" An amused voice said just along the left corner of Yami's sight.

"It's nothing Tyrion, just words of a misguided old man is all that it is. Nothing more, nothing less." Tyrion tsked at his little brother's words.

"Now, now- whatever has gotten you angry I'm sure it was just a little misunderstanding. Besides, getting angry will only make you look your age Yami." The boy stiffened at Tyrion's words. He was right, if he got so wound up about such words then he was no better than an emotional brat. His temper would have to be better controlled if he was going to go anywhere in this world.

"Right, of course.." He turned to his brother with a smile, his nerves calmed as only a sibling could do. Tyrion Lannister was a rather short teen with slightly tanned skin, by the age of fifteen summers. His dark blonde hair and blue eyes always seemed to shine with a hint of mischief in them as well as a sharp intelligence. Currently the Imp was dressed in a brown and red tunic and trousers with a book in his hand titled 'How to Take your Woman.' Not very surprising Yami supposed on his brothers choice of literature given his habit of visiting the brothels quite frequently since his thirteenth name day. While it was odd that Yami would know what a brothel was at his age he didn't mind his brothers philandering about with the whores of the Seven Kingdoms. Tyrion was a likeable person so it didn't matter to him how he spent his time, no one was perfect after all.

"What's with that smile? Did I jest in my words?" Tyrion asked a little thrown off by the quick mood change of his youngest sibling.

"Oh nothing, just rather amused by your choice of book my brother. Though I assume one of the chapters pertains to having rather deep pockets to satisfy your woman. Lord knows our sister has rather expensive tastes, the King will have a rather hard time keeping up with her demands." The blonde chuckled getting a smirk from Tyrion.

"Indeed, hopefully Baratheon will be able to handle the headaches she causes as well. The Seven help us when she begins to be with child. No man will be able to tame her then." A slight shiver of fear went down the Imp's spine at the thought of a moody, pregnant Cersei. Him and her already did not get along due to her grudge against him for their mother's death, who knows what an emotionally unstable Cersei would do to him.

"Oh don't worry brother, if she becomes a she-demon I'll make sure to calm her while you run to the hills." Yami smirked to his brother as he leaned against the wall.

Tyrion mockingly gasped, "Really? You would let me gallantly retreat as you sacrifice yourself to the witch that is our sister? Truly you are a man amongst men little brother."

"Oh shut up you little fool." Yami smiled, "Of course I would. Anything to keep you two from spilling the others blood. You know I hate it when the family fights each other."

Tyrion nodded at that, he indeed knew his brother hated when his family fought one another. Once when he and his sister Cersei got into a rather heated argument over his nightly visits with a whore by the name of Chrysanthemum it nearly came to blows. Oh it started out normally with the snide remarks and jabs at one another but it ended up being a shouting match with one throwing insults at the other, back and forth, back and forth- for quite a bit of time. When they were an inch from blows Yami got in between them and scolded them in the only way a child would, glare and threaten to beat them both up if they didn't stop fighting.

Naturally a child at the age of four glaring and shaking his tiny fist at them only made it rather ridiculous and, for Cersei, utterly adorable. So much so that the fight was ended with her scooping up her baby brother and snuggling up with him leaving Tyrion to chuckle at the sight of his brother being hugged and kissed by a rather affectionate Cersei in her rare moments of girlhood.

"Right, of course. Though it's rather amusing that _you_ are the one playing mediator for the family when you seem to thrive in violence brother." Yami narrowed his eyes on his slightly taller sibling.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"Come now, I've seen the spars you have with the guards and father from time to time. You're a natural with a blade. It is as if you become one with it and achieve a rather savage perfection when in combat." Tyrion said looking out the window overlooking Casterly Rock.

Yami waved him off, "While I appreciate the compliment Tyrion, I am hardly that good. I react, I plan, that's all there is to it really."

"Right, and when we play chess I just 'plan' ten moves ahead to win." Tyrion said, "Don't downplay your talent little brother. You'll go far if you keep up your training."

The crimson eyed youth smiled at his brother touched by his words. Say what you will about Tyrion but he was one of the most honest of the Lannister family. That wasn't really saying much mind you given his family's history in politics but, what could you do?

"Thanks. You kno-"

He was rudely cut off when his brother was shoved into him, forcing the shorter blonde to stop his brother from slamming into him.

"Out of the way Imp! Why don't you watch where you stand next time?" A rather large teen sneered down at Tyrion with two equally snotty looking teens. Ah, now here was a problem that came with Tyrion's small stature. Due to his size some Noble children around the area thought they could get away with pushing the Lannister around, as well as the fact that their father didn't care much for Tyrion so he probably wouldn't raise Hell for it. Yami hated to admit it but he could see his father doing just that. His father was still a little shook up after Joanna's death so in his sadness and anger he seemed to blame Tyrion for it just like Cersei and treated Tyrion like a mistake. And yes, he knew that it was a little odd for a six year old to know such things but he was mature for his age and could see the signs of sadness from his father and anger whenever Tyrion was involved.

Truly, his family was a little broken but he didn't care for them any less for it.. Well, he cared less for his father due to his actions against his brother but other than that he didn't outright dislike his family.

"Ronald, why don't you go and fall on a sharp blade. I hear your cousin enjoys such things with his Squire. Mayhaps you'll enjoy it even more?" The slits of his eyes seemed to record the enraged face of the large teen that was Ronald. The teen was notorious for picking fights with children in the area with his cronies. Seems they were trying to gain a bit of a reputation for being strong and gaining honor through combat. Foolish really given that they gain nothing but distaste for such actions but what would you expect for the lowest born of Nobility?

"Shut up you brat! Don't you know that you should respect your elders?!" A fist raised, clenched in anger as his group supported him with words of agreement.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald… Can't we all just be friends? I know a good little Inn that serves some good ale so why don't we just shake hands an have a little drink?" Tyrion reasoned trying to avoid confrontation. Now he knew these three could beat him easily, but what he was trying to avoid was a bloodbath.

And it certainly wasn't going to be his blood that was spilled today.

"What part of shut up do you not understand you little fuck!" A rather tall but skinny fellow of Ronalds growled. His fist launched towards Tyrion intent on damaging him quite profusely to silence him only for a small hand to stop his rather larger one. Standing between Tyrion and the snotty child was Yami with his hair shadowing his eyes. Yet a light glow of ominous red seemed to peer through the curtain that was his blonde hair.

"You… have blundered." His hand clenched creating a rather satisfying crunch of the older boy's fingers. His cry of pain was only increased when Yami twisted his grip completely breaking his fingers and gnarling them in a rather unpleasant fashion.

The others cringed and stepped back as their friends cries silenced with a pull and a quick punch to the face sending him into the wall.

"Oh, you angered Yami. You shouldn't have done that." Tyrion pointed out as his brother dashed to the moaning boy leaning against the wall. His slightly clawed hands grabbed the teen by the collar of his tunic pulling him down to eye level as his slitted eyes bore into fear filled ones.

"Now you will learn a rather hard _lesson!"_ A smirk began to form as his rather shark teeth were shown for all to see making the would be bullies to step back even more at the rather savage looking child.

"GAH!" The teen felt the air from his lungs escape him as a fist firmly lodged itself into his gut. Following up he punch Yami swept the teens feet from under him and grabbed him as he fell. Twisting to the frightened bullies he threw their friend at them knocking them to the ground with him on top of them.

"Haaaah!" With a roar Yami pounced onto them, raining blow after blow on their persons. At first it was only a few bruises and some light bleeding. But soon his eyes glazed over, his teeth clenched, the rather smooth whiskers on his cheeks deepened as his eyes glowed brighter in a crimson light as his instincts fueled his onslaught. His strikes grew in speed and furiousity as blood began to fly, bones broke and flesh discoloured greatly. His now lengthened claws cut into their flesh making them cry in pain as tears left them, their blood dripping from his hands as he did not stop in his assault.

The surroundings around them began to become slick as the blood splattered around them, skin rendered and fell while moans of pain and cries of agony came from the kids as Yami never stopped in his attack

"Yami!" Tyrion called to his brother getting him to stop mid swing, "Their not worth it. It's over, you won."

Yami seemed to think for a second, weighing his options. His rage addled mind now clearing as he took in the sight of his brother. His clothes flecked in blood and his eyes practically telling him that it was time to stop his actions. A rather guttural growl escaped his lips as he as he turned his gaze to his victims. Their bodies broken as bones were slightly visible from the breaks that they had sustained, skin was matted in blood and their breathing seemed to become shallow and wheezed out in pitches higher than what was normal. Hands lowered to his side as he turned away from them, sparing them any further injury or humiliation by his hands..

Till, his claws descended again and slashed their belts from their trousers adding insult to injury. Getting up from them he wiped his hands clean of their blood as his eyes stopped their ominous show of rage and his features softened to their regular state as he patted his clothes to get any excess dust off from the scuffle.

"Now remember this, for if you try this again I'll make sure you won't be able to walk away." Yami said as he left on his way with Tyrion in tow leaving the beaten, bloody and broken boys to wallow in their pain.

" _Next time no one would find a body…"_ Yami thought only to blink and grab his head, _"Easy.. I need to control myself. Can't just kill some asinine Nobles because they decided to threaten my family. At least not yet, still have to wait a few years before I can start my plans after all."_

"Well… I must express my thanks little brother. You really jumped to my rescue there. Even if it was a tad brutal in nature." The younger of the two chuckled slightly and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"It's no trouble brother, after all what are brother's for?" Yami smiled as they turned the corner.

BAM

They both rubbed their heads as they looked up, seeing their father with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hello father. What seems-"

"I saw everything Yami." This stopped him in his tracks as Tywin's words slammed into him. Ah, well might as well come straight out with it he supposed.

"Ah, well they did deserve it. I regret nothing and if given the chance I would do it again." Tyrion sighed, knowing that Yami meant every word of it. He really hated when people threatened those close to him, so it was only natural for him to defend them to the best of his ability.

"... Good, at least you know to not regret your actions. Next time, try to be more discreet about it." Tywin smiled at his grinning son and his rather estranged and slightly confused son.

"So, we're not in trouble then." Tyrion stated with a slight pensive gaze. That's odd, no remarks on why he didn't fight the teens? No demeaning words, nothing?

"I thought that was rather obvious, of course you aren't in trouble. Yami just defended you and took retribution from those idiotic children. Be grateful that he was there Tyrion, otherwise the situation would have been rather unpleasant for you." Ah there it is, his father didn't suffer from any sort of short dementia.

"Well then, let's go over a few sword forms then father. I have been meaning to ask about this particular brand as it has come from Essos…" Yami began to speak as Tyrion could only watch as his little brother took attention from his father and stopped a rather unpleasant talk of his 'lack of spine' when it came to defending himself.

Just another day of growing up in Casterly Rock it seems.

 **XXXXXX**

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Swords clashed as eyes narrowed, dirt was thrown as one of the combatants tried to get the obstruction out of their eyes. A fist came rocketing through the air and found itself firmly planted into the blinded opponent's sternum. He coughed as a foot followed the fist into the same place throwing him into the stone wall.

Smirking in triumph the small combatant hefted the large, for him, blade over his shoulder.

"Well my friend it seems like I win!" The child cheekily said as he heard clapping from the gates. Twisting his head slightly he could see his father applauding him with his mother giving him a rather stern look.

" _Crap! Of course they have to come back at the exact moment where I'm holding a real sword and not a practice one."_ The caught chld thought as he nonchalantly dropped the blade flat end first right into the rather out of it guards lap.

"Mother! Father!" The blonde seemed to teleport into their shared space and hug them both with a big grin. His blue eyes shined with warmth as his whiskered grin only seemed to make his smile into a more mischievous one. His clothes were dirtied and muck covered to the point where you couldn't even begin to fathom what color it was before the little spar he had.

"Naruto, did I not specifically tell you to spar _only_ with practice blades?" The six year old seemed to think it over before shrugging his shoulders.

"It… rings a tiny bell dad." He muttered, not looking his father in the eye.

"And you decided to go against my instructions while also pulling in a few of the new recruits to spar with you?" Ned used the term loosely as the 'new recruits' were no more than teens and children, having no experience in combat whatsoever, here at Winterfell for training to become soldiers for the Seven Kingdoms. Why they needed soldiers was simply due to caution as well as the many lives that were lost during Robert's Rebellion. Naturally the powers that be pooled a large number of their youths and began training them in the art of combat in different regions of the Seven Kingdoms, Winterfell being one of them.

This had the effect of his adoptive son spending time with the new youths and distracting some from their duties with pranks. Though that was more rare as his young son took to the blade and challenged each and every one of them to a fight. Naturally only just starting swordsmanship himself he lost quite a few fights before he began to improve and now was a rather good swordsman for his age. His unnatural strength only helped him in that department though in the early days of training it broke many a practice sword when he broke the grips due to not knowing his own strength.

"Why do you insist on fighting them my sunshine? Don't you put me through enough worry with your antics as it is?" Catelyn questioned, kneeling down to Naruto's eye level. Her soft hands gently turned his gaze to her to get a more honest answer from him.

"Well I'm going to be a Lord someday and I should know how to fight with a blade right? It's not to hard to think that I would need a sparring partner to help sharpen my skills." He said with a smile but frowned slightly, "Still mom, it's not like I'm trying to make you worry or anything. I just want to be a great swordsman like dad is. Is that so wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head and hugged him close to her body, "Of course it's not wrong Naruto. It's just.. You're too young to be training is all, certainly too young to be training with cold steel."

"Besides, what if you slipped and fell with a sword in your hand? You could get seriously hurt or even worse." She said with a hint of worry as she kissed his hair affectionately. Naruto pulled back from her embrace and bit his lip.

"Of course I can get hurt… But, I can't just stop my swordsmanship training. It's something I really like and it's something I'm getting really good at. Ask dad, he agrees with me!" A small hand pointed to the Stark in question shifting the conversation.

"It's true Cat, our son is becoming rather adept when it comes to fighting with a sword." Ned nodded getting a grateful smile from his son for his support.

"Well that doesn't excuse you from being reckless. When you train at least have your father to supervise you from now on so you don't get hurt." Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Alright mom I can do that. That'll make my training even better since dad can help me out more." He said as he began to think of what he would be learning from his father.

That is till he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Naru, you ok?" A sweet little voice asked him. Recognizing the voice he gently moved away from his mother and scooped up the holder of the voice as he smiled to her.

"Mhm, I'm good Sansa! I told you I would be fine didn't I?" The little auburn haired girl nodded, a radiant smile coming on as her bright little blue eyes twinkled with happiness at seeing her brother unhurt. The girl was only a few inches shorter than him standing at 3'5 with a maroon gown on her person as her hair reached a little under her shoulders to the middle of her back in a straight waterfall of auburn.

The cute little one snuggled closer into Naruto's arms with a content sigh. She enjoyed the warmth her brother exuded as he stroked her hair and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead making her heart skip a beat or two. To the side their parents could only smile as their kids hugged each other.

"Aw, aren't you two precious. If only I had a painter to capture this little scene." Catelyn cooed getting a chuckle from her husband as the two kids blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom!" They exclaimed pouting at their mother for her words.

"I am not precious! I am a man dang it!" Naruto said with a shaking fist, though given pout and blush it only served to be cute to his mother. Sansa didn't help with her imitation of a lobster as she buried her face into her brother's chest to hide her embarassment.

Catelyn only giggled at their actions and wrapped them up in a hug, a motherly smile on her lips as she held her kids tight.

Just another day of the life in Winterfell…

 **XXXXXX  
**

 **(KY Appears in a Tartus) Wooo, sorry guys for the long wait but things have been crazy. What with life and all I have barely been able to find time to write anything. Now all I'm going to say is that don't expect another chapter of this for a bit as I have a few other stories going on and I will update them before this. Reason being is that I don't update something twice then update another story.**

 **Anywho we got to see a bit of Yami and Naruto as kids, Yami's anger as well as Naruto's pension for fighting the other kids to get stronger. Now the next chapter will have more character dev. and yes Jon and Robb will be in it, don't worry they are alive and well. They just weren't really mentioned in this chapter due to reasons.**

 **Anyway next chapter we will have a bit of more growing with the kids, some reveals and maybe even the start of a certain rebellion? Maybe some foreshadowing, maybe even a return of a certain fox? Who knows, you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Next story to be updated will be: It Started with Chakra**

 **One of the first FF I have created and honestly probably one of the most ambitious one's I have planned so look out for that. Ah also if there are some grammatical or spelling errors that will be fixed soon enough, so don't fret over it as I will post an updated version of the chapter soon. I just wanted to get the overall version out there as I know you guys have been waiting quite a while for this.**

 **Finally if you like this please Follow, Favorite and Review. KY OUT! (Smiles and vanishes)**


End file.
